creation_crystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmica
Cosmica is a Light Knight. History Cosmica was born in a kingdom where her parents were the king and queen. It wasn’t long after she was born where they realized she had no vocal chords. She grew up this way. Everyone in the kingdom tried everything they could, but nothing had worked. Despite this, Cosmica enjoyed life as it was. She also held a black and white umbrella everywhere she went. She was fascinated by building and fighting, but her mother, the queen constantly reminded her she was going to be queen of the Kingdom, but she didn’t exactly want that. Several years later, one of the peasants had discovered how to cure Cosmica’s voice, in which they gave her armor with rainbow gems on it, and a beautiful helmet, and like the peasant said, it healed her voice. But what no one else knew, is that she was able to do so much more with the gems. She could use them to build fascinating things, and not only that, she was able to shoot a blast from it. It wasn’t long before the kingdom was attacked by trolls. It took everyone by surprise and several were vanquished, including her mother. Cosmica was furious with the trolls. So she decided to leave the kingdom to seek out for revenge. Before she did, she used her gems to create a pastel rainbow ball, which she attached to her umbrella, which gave it immense power. Upon her journeys she encountered a beautiful white and gold dragon getting attacked, so she helped her and discovered a group called the Skylanders. Discovering they fight evil, Cosmica wanted nothing more but to get revenge on the trolls, so she joined them. Personality Cosmica is a very bubbly character. She is fascinated by several things, and sometimes the strangest things. A lot of the other Imaginators really enjoy being around her. However, she's still fairly young, so she's looked down upon. She is very dramatic, usually taking things the worse possible way, but she's still learning. She's very sassy as well, usually when she doesn't get her way. This frustrates the other Senseis and Imaginators due to how stubborn she is. Cosmica has a close bond with Spotlight. Ever since she found her getting attacked, they worked very closely with each other. When they arrived at the academy, Spotlight was the most welcoming and showed her around, etc. She isn't close with other Imaginators, as she's very stubborn and they don't necessarily want to put up with her. However, she gets along well with Lightbeam. He was willing to listen to her and they often train together despite being in different classes. They are usually paired with each other in opposite class exercises. Other Imaginators find her strange because of her voice. She doesn't speak using her mouth, but her gems light up and speak for her. Without her armor, she feels useless, as she depends on it to keep her going. She is fairly rebellious, despite knowing she would have to become queen of her kingdom, she still departed to get revenge for her mother's death. She's very excitable, so she takes any chance she gets to go on missions. She's very determined to find the trolls that killed her mother. Appearance *Head: Royal Guard Head *Eyes: Human *Ears: None *Chest: Diamond Armor *Arms: Chainmail Arms *Legs: Royal Guard Legs *Tail: None *Headgear: Queen's Gem *Shoulder Guards: Showy Shoulder Pads *Arm Guards: None *Leg Guards: None *Backpack: Gothic Cape *Weapon: Kaos Sword =Color Scheme= CosmicaColorsHead.jpg|Head Colors CosmicaColorsEyes.jpg|Eye Colors CosmicaColorsChest.jpg|Chest Colors CosmicaColorsArms.jpg|Arms Colors CosmicaColorsLegs.jpg|Legs Colors CosmicaColorsHeadgearandShoulderGuards.jpg|Headgear and Shoulder Guards Colors CosmicaColorsBackpack.jpg|Backpack Colors Gallery CosmicaStats.jpg|Cosmica's Level 1 Stats CosmicaSizes.jpg|Approximately Cosmica's Sizes CosmicaStats2.png|Cosmica's Level 9 Stats CosmicaSelfie.png|A selfie of Cosmica. Cosmica.png|A card of Cosmica CosmicaSelfie4.png CosmicaSelfie5.png Abilities Outside of Imaginators, Cosmica has a black and white umbrella with a rainbow ball on the top of it. The umbrella possess several different abilities. *'Rainbow Blast:' Cosmica can shoot a pastel rainbow beam from her umbrella. She can heal others with this beam as well. *'Block:' She is able to block attacks with her umbrella and shoot them back at her enemies. *'Rainbow Rain:' Cosmica can point her umbrella to the sky, and create rainbow raindrops to damage her enemies. She also is able to hit enemies with her umbrella, which does a lot of damage surprisingly. She is also able to shoot different types of rainbow blasts from the gems on her armor. *'Head Blast:' Cosmica is able to create a powerful beam, which she can control. This one comes from the gem on her head. *'Shoulder Blast:' Cosmica can aim for two enemies, and shoot two powerful rainbow blasts which do massive damage. This one comes from her gems on her shoulders. *'Chest Blast:' Cosmica can shoot normal rainbow blasts which bounce between enemies. This one is from the gems on her chest. If she were to lose her armor, or it would break, her umbrella would also break, and she would lose her voice again. Imaginator Powers Trivia *Cosmica was originally named "Heaven" and had a different appearance. *The umbrella idea is inspired by Eclipsa from Star VS. the Forces of Evil. *Her Sensei is Ambush.